Bad News
by inudemon02
Summary: Tails has bad news to tell three girls. What is this bad news? What will the reaction be to them? Read and found out! One-shot


**I don't own Tails nor his friends or Aura who goes to Bakuda. I do own Lily and Chaos. **

**(Tails P.O.V)**

I woke up early in the mourning, thinking about them again. I was thinking about my brothers Bakuda and Shadow. I know they are gone, but I have to face them sooner or later and I'm talking about three girls.

I got of my soft warm bed that Chris let me have since I'm staying here.

" I might as well get on with it." I sigh then I got nervous. The three people in the world that meant the world to my brothers and me.

Aura, She's a pink vixen wearing a pink gi with her shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She's been Bakuda's crush for a LONG time.

Chaos, A female white hedgehog with her quills with the tips dark blue. She's has light green eyes; her right eye is cover by her quills. She's doesn't wear a gi like Aura, but She wears a black tank top with a red broken heart with blue jeans that hugs her hips. She's has a pair of white running shoes. That's what she mostly wears whenever I see her. She's been Shadow's crush for a while now. Shadow would tease us about our crushes, but if we mention Chaos' name well, we would be dead meat.

Last, but least my favorite girl Lily, She's a kitsune like me but with light blue fur. She has dark purple eyes that make me dizzy. She's worn a pink gi like Aura whenever I see her.

" _Lily? Can I see you and your sisters, today?" _I ask her with our minds.

I wait for seconds, but it seems forever to me when she answers me back.

" _Sure! Ami and Windy says it cool. Hey this is the first time, you been to our place!" _Lily sounded excited about it.

Wait! I never been to their place? How in god's universal do I find it?

" _So does that mean I have to pick him up?" _An anger yet happy voice calls out. I think this is Chaos.

" _Yes, Chaos." _Another voice calls out. I know this has to be Aura. Her voice sounds still sweet as the day I met her with my brother Bakuda of course.

" _Fine, be ready in few minutes." _Chaos calls out dully.

I nod to myself and look out the window waiting for Chaos .I thought about sitting on the roof, but I don't need anyone knowing where I'm going for now.

I heard a knock at my door. " Tails? Can I come in?" A soft female voices asks.

I sigh a bit; it was Cream. Lately, She has been acting weird even for her.

" Come in, Cream."

A light brown rabbit with her ears low touching her shoulders walks in. She's wearing a light blue dress that touches her knees with some pink slippers.

" Tails, what are you doing?" She questions me.

I turn to look at her. I know I shouldn't hurt her feelings or anything, but she can be weird to a point, of course.

" I'm going to see some old friends." I told her.

Her eyes got wide by the second I say friends.

" Who?" She asks.

" Aura and her sisters." I mention rather dully.

I heard my door slam. I guess Cream is still jealous of Lily.

" So got girl drama?" A female voice asks. I jump a bit then look over at my bed.

I saw Chaos sitting on my bed with her ankles cross and her hands fold neatly in her lap.

I stare at her, I should be used to Chaos being sneaky and quiet since she grew up as a ninja, but I just couldn't get use to it. It's so weird!

" Can you stop doing that?" I demand.

Chaos rolls her eyes at me, which is normal for her whenever we as in my brothers and me shout at her for that.

" Whatever." She said dully, as if she didn't care and I won't pass her if she did.

I look at her and started to wonder if she going to ask where my brothers are.

" What?" She demands.

" Aren't you going to ask where Bakuda and Shadow?" I ask her.

" Nan, I'm guessing they're sleeping since that contest took a lot out of people."

Boy, She couldn't be more right. I guess she thinks they are sleeping, not dead. Let hope Chaos won't kill me.

Chaos gets up and walks to the window. I look out the window to see a silver F 1-50 two-door truck. I wonder how Chaos was able to get this truck? Last I check she likes using her wind power.

Chaos crawls out of the window and looks up to the blue hedgehog blinking at her.

" Who are you?" My old friend Sonic demands.

Chaos looks at him with her famous dull look on her face, she gives to people when she's in a bad mood. I gulp, I remember Lily warn me about Chaos' wrath as well her anger. Lily told me sometimes Chaos gets anger for no reason. You have to be careful around her according to Lily.

Too bad, Sonic didn't know that.

" Chaos, godling of sunlight." She looks at him. " And you puck?"

Sonic glares at her. " I'm Sonic."

" Sonic, don't tick her off." I warn him.

"And if I did?" He asks.

Chaos gets into a fighting stance placing her right hand in the air whiling her left hand is at her side.

" Well, I'm waiting." She mentions.

Sonic smirk, He runs fast, but not fast as me anyway he was heading toward Chaos who didn't do anything.

The moment Sonic was about to punch Chaos, She moves her right hand and push his punch away from her then her left hand stabs his gut sending into the backyard, since She's used her wind power.

"That was too easy." Chaos notes.

I stare at her. " How?" I ask.

Chaos looks at me with a small grin on her face. " I saw it on TV."

I fell to the ground then got up quickly.

" The TV taught you how to fight?" I ask dumbly.

" Yep." She jumps down and gets into the truck. " Well, come on." She orders.

I jump down the roof with my tails spinning in the air. I land next to the truck and open the side door and jump in.

" Buckle up." Chaos told me, before she stared the car.

I place my seat belt on and roll down the window.

" So, why do you have a car?" I asked her.

" Well, I need a easier way to carry Aura and Lily beside my powers since they freak out whenever I used it on them."

I laugh at that. I would be too, if my brothers is a demon-holder. I better explain what one is, right? Well it's a person holding a demon inside of their bodies as well mind and soul. I don't know how Chaos got one, but I was glad warn by Lily about Ace, the name of Chaos' demon.

" So how Ace doing lately?" I ask, just to make sure if I have to fight him, since I saw him in action. He's powerful, but not as powerful as Devil Bakuda.

" I have a been handle now him now thanks to Aura's special training she has for me." Chaos drives off a dirt road path. " She made it as soon she saw Ace in action. Took her long enough if you ask me." Chaos gives me a smile. " He is asking about Shadow which is odd of him, if you ask me."

I stare at her. Could Ace know the truth after all?

" Very odd." I answer her. I look in front of me, seeing bunch of trees. " Are we lost?" I ask her.

I heard Chaos laughs, I never thought I would hear Chaos laugh, the other part that makes me sad is Shadow will never hear Chaos laugh. The laugh is gently and unlike Chaos. VERY UNLIKE HER! I'm scare of this new Chaos.

I wish brothers were alive. Then maybe they could see the girls with me and wonder the same thing I'm wondering.

Are we lost or not?

" No Tails, We just live out in the woods to the house, that I built with my little sister. You know the gray hedgehog Mizuki." I nod to her. I remember her in the contest. She was cheering on Chaos and was worry about Lily when I was fighting someone else.

I have to thank her sometime for watching Lily for me.

" Yes." I answer to let Chaos go on.

" Well after the bad days and coming home in a LONG time. We built a two-story, seven bedrooms, four bath cabin with electric, water and gas for heat." Chaos explains. " Must take us a year at least to built it."

Chaos stops her truck and places it in park; She looks at me. " We walk now." She mentions, little too cheerful. I might add.

I got out of the truck, well I kinda fell out of the truck cause it high for me.

Chaos was waiting on the path tapping her foot. I got up dust myself and jog to her.

" I told them, NOT to come here." She mutters, sounding like the Chaos I'm used to.

" Who?"

" Aura and Lily."

As soon She say those words, Aura came down swinging on a branch acting like a wild child, but where Lily?

" Guess who." I felt something around my waist. I look to see two light blue arms around them.

" Hey Lily." I greet her. Chaos shakes her head.

" Ok, love birds kiss later." Chaos mentions as Aura giggles.

I felt the heat in my cheeks making me a rosy red. I turn to see Lily and She's blushing, She's look lovely when She blushes. Oh boy, Lily's charms are distracting me and it hasn't been ten minutes.

Not even one pass and she got me under her spell.

" Hey Tails, We're walking now." Aura mentions out aloud.

I nod and took Lily's hand and walks behind them.

" So how training going?" I ask them.

" It's tough for me to fight them, but being the goddess of love has its good points." Aura laughs, little bit as Chaos and Lily blushes.

" We have a fighting style now!" Lily exclaims.

I raise an eyebrow at her. " What is called?"

" Dance step." Chaos mutters.

Dance step? I must see sometime since it seems fun to watch.

" How does it work?"

" Like how it sounds." Lily explains as Chaos suddenly stops.

" You're hiding something." She states.

_How does she do that?_ I wonder to myself.

" It's about Shadow and Bakuda since they not here." Chaos states again.

Boy, she's good.

" Can we talk at the house?" I suggest.

" Good idea." Aura agrees with me.

" All right." Chaos nods. " Want to go fast?" She asks us.

" NO!" Aura and Lily shouts at her.

" Oh come on, my wind power is not dangerous!" Chaos states.

" After what lily told me at that tournament and what Ace can do. I don't think so, windy."

I had to resist the need to chuckle at Chaos' nickname.

" Shut up, Ami!" Chaos yells.

Ami?

" Love." Lily whispers in my ear. " It's love in Japanese."

Chaos sighs as She leads us back to the cabin. I notice there was quiet a lot of garden. Some fill with flowers others fill with food. There were trees fill with fruits ready to be pick.

Man, they really live out here.

Chaos walks over to an apple tree and gets a kunai out. She stares at the tree fro few seconds. Then she throws the kunai it making four apples drop in the air. I guess she was using her wind powers to hold them up.

She tosses me an apple then toss apples to her sisters.

" Eat then we'll see what Tails want to tell us." She orders as She leads us to the back of the cabin where a deck was with living room outside as well a pool.

If my brothers come back, I'm soo going to tell them. We need to live here or close by.

I took a sit by Lily who sitting in a light blue chair, Aura was at the head of the table with her pink chair and Chaos in a white with silver stripes next to Aura.

" All right, tell us."

I sigh as I explain the death of my brothers. The girls were shock with the news.

" I'm going to see if I can bring them or at least kill the person who killed them." I state when I was finish.

I look at Aura, who crying unstop about Bakuda. I bet she want to say good-bye to him, as much I wanted to. Lily was next her petting her back as she cries out her heart for Bakuda.

Chaos was silent. I glace over to her and see tears going down her cheeks. She was gripping the wood table with all of her might.

Maybe Chaos can be soft.

" That baka. He should let me help him!" Chaos curses. " I could give him a fighting chance."

" Chaos." I try to reassure her. " Shadow want you safe." I told her then I look at Aura.

" I know Bakuda would like it that you were safe and sound as well." I add toward Aura. Aura nods.

" Yeah, sound like him." She rubs her eyes. Aura looks at Chaos.

" So what happen to tough Chaos?" She asks, but it sounded like a tease.

" Oh shut up!" She rubs her eyes.

I stood up and I was about to leave when I was push back down, by an unknown force. I look around.

" What?" I ask.

" Windy, why did you do that?" Lily asks.

I look at Chaos; She was looking back at me.

" I want to make a deal." She states. " We will swear on our weapons." She stands up and gets out a staff that looks likes her sisters, but it has a sun mark on it and it's light red with yellow inside of it.

" I Chaos swear on the staff of sunlight to watch out Tails and let him stay here if ever need." Chaos looks at me.

" Please." She begs. " I beg you to swear that you will come back to us alive no matter what happens."

Chaos can beg after all, that all I'm saying.

I stood up and got out the sword of dawn, I glace at her and nod.

" I Tails swear on the sword of dawn to come back alive and if can bring my brothers back to friends."

I had to be very careful not letting the girls know that they had a huge crush on them and I know my brothers would hurt me if I spill to them.

" Thanks, Tails." Aura told me. " Your welcome here anytime, if need." She mentions.

I look at them, sure my brothers are gone and left me alone, but I always have the girls to back me up and take me in.

" I'll." Lily looks at me, she looks like she's going to cry. She walks over to me and hugs me tight and gave me a peck on the lips as the cheek. I blush, but I let it be, since I don't know when I'm going to see them.

I let go of Lily and spin my two tails and float in the air. I was about to leave when something as floating in front of me. It looks like a talisman. It has dark blue beads with red inside; there was one bead with light green.

" What is this for?" I ask, as I take and place around my right wrist.

" To keep you safe." Chaos mentions. " Just incase."

I nod to them. " Thank you."

I fly away with my tails spinning fast, before I want to stay there, but I have to found them and bring them back to the girls.

I look at the talisman and smile.

I learn two things today.

Chaos' new side that I saw is scary and

You can have more family.

**All right! I hope you like it! Read Bakuda's stories to get it. Trust me, they're worth it, since they're good! **


End file.
